Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a high frequency component including a ceramic substrate and a shield film covering a surface of the ceramic substrate.
Description of the Related Art
A high frequency component mounted to a portable terminal device, etc. often includes a shield film for shielding the high frequency component against electromagnetic waves. As illustrated in FIG. 13, for instance, a high frequency component 100 disclosed in Patent Document 1 includes a ceramic substrate 101, a component 102 mounted to an upper surface of the ceramic substrate 101, an encapsulation resin layer 103 encapsulating the component 102, and a shield layer 104 covering not only an upper surface and lateral surfaces of the encapsulation resin layer 103, but also lateral surfaces of the ceramic substrate 101. Here, the component 102 is, for example, an RF-IC with the RF function. The shield film 104 is made of a conductive material and is connected to a conductive layer 105 that is exposed at the lateral surface of the ceramic substrate 101. The conductive layer 105 is electrically connected to a ground plane (ground electrode) inside the ceramic substrate 101. With the above-mentioned structure, shield characteristics of the shield film 104 are improved.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-91135 (see paragraphs 0045 and 0046, and FIG. 9)